


Unexpected guest

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has dinner with Alana at his home. It's getting pretty nice when someone's knocking on the door to give Will visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote it because I needed little bit of love :p and I came up with idea reading another fanfic (unfortunately I don't remember which one :/ ) I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wish you nice reading ;)

They were sitting at the table, enjoying food and nice conversation. Will had invited Alana to his house some time ago, but he wasn't sure it had been a good idea. There was visible tension between them, because it looked like a date. Will knew Alana found him unstable and wouldn't really date him, so he invited her as a good friend, but still there was this heavy tension.  
Although after some time Will seemed to relax, he even laughed a bit. They were talking about casual things like food and fishing. They enjoyed it. 

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door.

'Umm... I don't expect anyone else tonight... I'll see who's that, ok?' Will said, standing up and walking out of the dining room.

He was little annoyed that someone was interrupting his evening with Alana. Especially in the moment when it was so nice.

He opened the door little bit too sharply with frown on his face before he opened his eyes wide in surprise. There was Hannibal standing in front of him. He had disheveled hair, uneven breath and flushed cheeks. He definitely didn't look normal.

'Hello, Hannibal. Is there anything wrong? You look... different.'

'Good evening, Will. I'm really sorry I didn't call you to ask if I can visit you, but I must admit it was quite spontaneous decision.' Hannibal smiled wide at that. 'I would like to... I need to talk with you about one thing.' Hannibal bit his lower lip still smiling.

'Come in.' Will said letting Hannibal in. He was wondering what Hannibal had in mind, what made him so excited. He had never seen him in a state like this. And he had never heard of Hannibal making spontaneous decisions... He was a man who had always everything planned.

When Hannibal came in he saw women's coat on rack and Alana's perfume hit his nostrils. He stopped. Will could see disappointment in Hannibal's eyes.

'I can see you have a guest. I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you.'

'It's ok, Hannibal. You're not disturbing. It's good to see you.'

'I... should probably go. I'm really sorry.' Hannibal said letting his eyes drop to the floor. That was something new for Will to see. Something was clearly not right.

'No, Hannibal. Please, stay. You wanted to talk with me about something, right?'

'Right... But I don't think this is the right moment.' Hannibal looked at hanging coat and turned his eyes to Will. There was some incredible kind of pain in them. Despite Will's problem with maintaining eye contact, he couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal's.

Hannibal smiled sadly 'I should go.'

'No, Hannibal. Please, don't go.' Will suddenly heard his own voice. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop his hand as well. He instinctively grabbed Hannibal's hand to stop him. 

Hannibal looked at their hands for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet Will's. For the first time he couldn't say anything. He was lost in that simple touch. His thumb brushed against Will's skin.

'Stay.' Will whispered.

Hannibal looked at the door leading to the dining room, then at Will again and sadness in his eyes was even more visible.

'Don't go, please. I'm right back. Wait for me.' Will said as he went to the dining room.

\---

'I'm sorry you had to wait.'

'That's ok.' Alana smiled. 'Who was that?'

'Umm... it's Hannibal.'

'Really? That's great.' She smiled wider. 'Umm... but why didn't he come in here? Did he leave?' She said with an instant frown on her face.

'Well... no. He's waiting in the hall... Would it be ok if you waited a little longer?'

'Of course... Take your time.' Alana said, not knowing what was going on, but sensing that it was something important. Hannibal would usually greet her... Something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

 

Will walked into the hall and saw Hannibal standing there and gaping at the wall.  
'Come with me.' He said, laying his hand on Hannibal's back and guiding him to the kitchen. Hannibal looked like he was frozen, numb. ‘God, what’s happening with him?’ Will thought as they reached the kitchen. There was this heavy tension between them.

Will broke the silence.

'Hannibal, you can talk with me about whatever you want. You're not a psychiatrist here. We're... friends.'

There was this sad smile on Hannibal's face again. He kept silent.

'You seemed very... excited when you came here. What is it you wanted to talk about?'

Silence.

'Hannibal. You know, me and Alana, we're just friends. She's here as my friend. Really. I... I don't know how I can convince you. You can talk with her if you want to.' He didn't know why he was saying this, but he felt he had to. It was probably that look of disappointment on Hannibal's face when he saw Alana's coat.

'Please, Hannibal, tell me what you wanted to say. Please.' Will looked Hannibal in the eyes. He was pleading. He knew that he was pleading, but he realized that he wanted Hannibal. He couldn't let Hannibal think that he wanted Alana instead of him.

'Please.' Will whispered, his gaze dropping to the floor.

'I was driving a car' He heard Hannibal's voice and his heart dropped a beat. Will looked at him with hope. 'and I felt like I couldn't be any longer without you.' He looked at the younger man and Will felt his heart was going to break into little pieces.

'Since some time I haven't been able to sleep, because I have been thinking about you or I've been dreaming about you. And today I understood I just don't want that anymore. I don't want to dream about you, I want you. I want to be able to hold you close and never let go.' In that moment Will could see that glint in Hannibal's eyes which he had already seen when Hannibal had entered the house. It was intoxicating. Still looking into Hannibal's eyes Will simply walked toward him and kissed him. At first, Hannibal was taken aback, but after split of second he closed his eyes and just gave in to the kiss, to the wonderful feeling of soft, warm, moist lips on his. And he was responding to it. He opened his mouth and when Will's tongue slid in and touched his tongue he moaned loudly, surprised and ashamed of his own reactions. But he didn't want to refrain anymore. He slid his hands down Will's chest and hips, feeling warm emanating from his body. The feeling was even better than in his dreams. Will wanted him too and gave himself to him. The kiss became more passionate. They were exploring each other's bodies with their hands. The only thing they both wanted in that moment was to get rid of that barrier of clothes between them and really feel each other's bodies. Connected. Bodies and souls together. As one.

Hannibal hadn't felt so good in long time. There was just him and Will. And he didn't want anything more.

And then he remembered...

Alana.

He pulled away.

'Will.' He said seriously.

'What?' Will asked surprised at sudden lack of contact, with haze in his eyes.

'I believe you have a guest waiting for you.' Hannibal smiled warmly.

'What?' Will asked, frowning. 'Oh, shit! Alana...' Will exclaimed, suddenly remembering the world.

Hannibal laughed, amused.

'Come with me.' Will smiled, pulling Hannibal's hand and guiding him to the dining room.

They walked in forgetting that Will was still holding Hannibal's hand.

 

Alana opened her mouth in shock. She definitely hadn't been expecting it. The view in front of her just hit her. There they were. With flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and moist lips. She was stunned.  
Her gaze dropped to their hands. And if she had been standing she would most probably fall. Will was holding Hannibal's hand. She couldn't take her eyes off those hands.

When Will saw Alana's gaze he suddenly realized that he was still holding Hannibal's warm hand in his. He didn't want to, but he dropped it immediately. He was looking at Alana's shoes, not daring to look higher.

'I'm sorry you had to wait so long.' Will said 'Please, Hannibal, take a seat.'

'Good evening, Alana. It's nice to see you.' Hannibal smiled as he sat down.

'It's good to see you too.' she said with a frown.

Will sat next to Hannibal.

 

Hannibal could see Alana was not pleased by the state she saw them in. Well, he could not let her think she could play with his dear William. Will was his and only his and he did not like the way she played with his feelings. He had to do something about it... He internally smiled wide at his thoughts and intentions.

Hannibal put his hand on Will's knee and was slowly moving it up to his thigh under the table.

Will instantly became silent. Alana looked at him. 'Will, is there something wrong? Why did you stop talking?'

'I... umm...' Hot blush was creeping more and more over Will's neck and cheeks to his ears. 'I...'

'What Will?'

Hannibal put his hand on growing bulge in Will's pants and squeezed it slightly.

Will shut his eyes tight and used all strength he had left to not moan loudly.

'Will?' Alana looked at him, worried 'Are you in pain?'

Will couldn't help it when laugh came out of his mouth. 'No.' He chuckled.

Hannibal smiled wide and looked Alana in the eyes. She was confused. Still looking Alana in the eyes he squeezed harder. Will chuckled louder.

Harder.

And deep moan came out of Will's throat.

Alana's eyes were wide opened in shock as she looked at Will. He covered his mouth with his hand in surprise. He didn't want to do that... God, but it felt so good... And he knew rejecting Hannibal's hand, even in situation like that, was not a good idea. And Hannibal was more important to him than Alana... He finally understood that.

Alana turned her eyes from Will to Hannibal. She saw triumphal smile on his face. And she knew she should leave now.

'I think I should go. Thanks for inviting me.' She stood from the table, looking at Will.

He couldn't stand up to walk her to the door from obvious reason...

'I...' He started, but Alana interrupted him 'That's ok, Will. I wish both of you a good night.' She looked at Hannibal seriously.

'I can assure you - it will be very good.' He said with mischievous smile.

Alana turned on heel and left them alone.

 

'Why did you do that?' Will laughed.

'I just had to show her something.' Hannibal said with a smile.

'Show her what?'

'That you are mine.' They became silent, but they felt good. They had each other.

After a moment it was Hannibal who spoke first.

'So shall we continue?' He asked smiling and raising one brow.

Will laughed. 'But not here.' He took Hannibal's hand and guided him to his bedroom.

Hannibal didn't have to restrain himself anymore. He took Will's head in his hands and started to kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Will took Hannibal's jacket off. Then his tie and vest landed on the floor. Will started to unbutton his shirt. 'Do you have to wear so many layers?' He laughed. Shirt fell off from Hannibal's shoulders and Will pulled away a little, stunned.

'What happened, Will?' Hannibal asked as they stopped kissing.

'God... Those freaking layers cover... God, you're so beautiful.' Will couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal's broad shoulders, hairy chest and muscular stomach.

Hannibal pulled him close by his shirt. 'Come here.' he smiled as he started to undress the younger man.

They were standing, looking at each other, before they started to unbuckle their belts and unfasten their zippers. After a moment they were standing only in their boxers looking each other in the eyes. They were so close... Hannibal was first. He slowly put his hand in Will's boxers. He glided his fingers slightly over Will's length before he took them off.

It was the view he had been waiting to see for so long. Will was even more beautiful than in his dreams. Impeccable. He wanted to embrace and taste every inch of his body. 

He took Will in his arms and hugged him, their warm bodies fitting. He gently pushed Will onto bed, looking into his eyes. And Will didn't break the contact. He felt safe and Hannibal eyes were so... loving.

Will slowly pushed Hannibal's boxers down and there was nothing left between them. They could finally feel each other without any barriers. Still looking Will in the eyes Hannibal slowly put one finger inside him and started to move it in and out. Then second finger joined. It was new feeling for Will. Strange. But soon he got used to it and his body started to move, craving for more.

'Mmm... more.' Will moaned.

'Will, sweetheart, you have to listen to me now.' Hannibal said, still moving his fingers inside Will. Will looked at him, hazily.

'There will be some pain now. But for very short time. Then it will be only pleasure.' Hannibal smiled and started to kiss Will passionately to distract him while he rubbed Will's entrance with his penis and slowly put it inside him. God... Will was so tight... and wet... The feeling was delicious.

Will felt twinge of pain and he bit Hannibal's lower lip slightly. Thanks to Hannibal and his kisses the pain was bearable.

'Will. Are you alright, my dear?'

'I am.' Will smiled slightly and suddenly shifted his hips. Hannibal moaned at sudden wave of pleasure. He closed his eyes. 'My sweet William. You will never stop surprising me.' He smiled and started to move slowly. With passing moments, movements became deeper, faster.

Will moaned loudly and dig his fingers into Hannibal's back. 'Here. That spot.' And closed his eyes as Hannibal hit it again. Hannibal was exactly where Will wanted him. Will embraced Hannibal's waist with his legs to feel him deeper. His thick cock reaching places where no one had ever touched him. The places he had never thought could bring him such an immense pleasure.

Will moaned as his penis was rubbing between him and Hannibal. The older man took Will's throbbing cock in his hand, the other one supporting him, and started to stroke Will. Harder. Faster. Pace of his hand matched the pace of his hips. He worshipped every part of Will's penis. Will was shaking in his arms as he bit his neck. 

'H... Hanni... I...' Will moaned as first jet of cum squirted from his penis. There were two another jets, but not so strong. Will was still shaking in aftershocks of pleasure as Hannibal hugged him tight, hit once more into Will and cummed, filling Will with hot liquid. He collapsed onto Will from tiredness, his penis still buried in Will, but Will didn't mind the weight of Hannibal. It was good to feel him so close. He was gently stroking strands of Hannibal's hair.

'I love you.' Hannibal whispered. His face was laying on Will's shoulder and his hands were placed on Will's chest. Comforting position. 

Will looked at man covering his body, his breath lost somewhere deep in his chest. He closed his arms around Hannibal's waist and held him close 'I love you too.' he whispered and he knew that now everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. This was my first sex scene and I don't know if it is good, but I am proud of it anyway :p I would love to hear what you think about it :) Thank you all for reading :) any feedbacks are welcomed ;) just saying ;p oh btw. the part with Alana and playing with Will's feelings was actually inspired by a conversation with my friend about it. Greetings to Michalina who is also my beta reader :*
> 
> PS. As you probably could see I like the word 'moan'. I like it very much ;)


End file.
